Noir
by klool
Summary: His crimson eyes captured my own hazel ones. He instantly narrowed his eyes before I shut mine. I felt him come close... I yelped, feeling his harsh hold on my wrists. I snapped open my eyes full of fright. "Human," he growled. "What are you?" R&R!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE...**

**Please Read and Review :)**

* * *

><p>"Natsume…"<p>

The raven-haired man gave a slight nod, but otherwise didn't move from his position on the velvet sofa, his long legs hanging from the ledges and his hands resting behind his head. He hadn't even opened his eyes.

The voice belonged to the blond who had been sitting across him. He frowned, slightly confused at his friend's composed façade when the barrier had just been-

"I know," the raven-haired man sighed as he swung his legs down and pulled himself up into a sitting position. He had sensed his friend's confusion.

"Natsume…" the blond trailed off, eyeing his friend warily.

"The barrier…" He opened his crimson eyes giving off an uncanny glow in the dimly-lit room.

"Somebody just went through it."

…

**Mikan's POV**

When I came to, I was hurtling down in absolute darkness at an insane speed.

Thoughts wiped out and my mind filled with nothing but terror, I shrieked my heart out, grasping the dark air for anything I could hold onto.

…It was a miracle I survived.

I hit the water legs first, my body numb. The need for air overtook me immediately, and I paddled as fast I could to the surface. Finally breaking out of the water, I coughed, and gasped for air at the same time, resulting with more coughing and gasping. I desperately waved my arms and kicked my legs, trying to stay afloat.

Darkness. Not a glimmer of light was reflected on the surface of the water. Was it even water?

Panic struck me and I immediately broke out into a swim, desperate to reach land… anything stable.

It was another miracle that I reached land. If I had gone off in another direction... It had been after what seemed like hours that I finally reached stable ground. My hand had found the rough dirt underwater first, before my feet had softly treaded on the land. I had stood up and waded out of the water. I stumbled, gravity hitting me heavily with my original weight despite my exhaustion. It wasn't until I was completely out of the water that I collapsed and faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh... I know, right? It's really short, but it <em>is<em> the prologue...**

**More coming up so remember to read and review :)**

**...P.S. Does anyone know what OC or OOC means? I'm totally confused...**


	2. The Power

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own Gakuen Alice in anyway whatsoever with the exception of this plot and therefore deny any legal charges of plagiarism and copyright issues. I will, however, not hesitate to sue another for plagiarism of the exact same plot if any issues arise.**

**...LoL, sorry, I read a story and apparently, someone plagiarized her story. I mean, not everybody does it, and I can't really sue them, but I just wanted this out. If you like a story, recommend it, not copy it. You should work on creating a story...**

**...I also wanted to sound legally professional.. :P**

**Anywhoo, lets get back to the story. Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume's POV<strong>

I slipped on the black cloak and its hood before glancing at Ruka. He was dressed in the same attire as me: a silky black shirt, long pants made of light but tight material, and knee-high boots. A silver belt held a couple of small pouches and the sheath for our swords. His usual relaxed demeanor was tense, his calm blue eyes hardened with caution.

It was no wonder, considering that _the_ barrier had just been holed through in a matter of seconds. It was mended immediately, but the culprit was still out there. And the power I was feeling... a shiver ran down my spine. Even I was being pulled by its power.

"Natsume," Ruka called out to me before he threw something at me which I caught easily. It was a smooth stone, glowing pale green. I could feel a pulse of power in its core. A teleporting _eris_... quite a high-class one as well.

"Let's go," I muttered, concentrating on the pulse within the eris and the mysterious source of power.

As the light shone, I glanced at Ruka and his confused face.

"But where...?" he asked before My surroundings were replaced by darkness.

I furrowed my eyebrows; my mind was racing.

What did he mean by where? Ruka was a powerful Noir... second to me in the whole country, no, the whole realm. He had even felt the tiny hole within the vast barrier which only a few of the most elite Noir could feel. It was, in fact, him who had mended it.

I turned around immediately, facing the direction of the pulling power. Like it was sucking my very being...

There was only one way to find the answers to my questions.

I lifted my hand, forming an orb of blazing fire. It lifted and moved forward.

Crouching, I took careful steps, trying to raise my senses to full alert. It was hard with the immense pressure of the impending force. It was completely dark other than my little fire bobbing in front. I recognized the deathly-still water ahead of me. It was the Abyss. The... _thing_ would be able to identify me in the darkness whether it was friend or foe. It should, and would, come to me.

"...uuuh..." something groaned.

Of course it could be unconcious. I would have to go to it... But if it was a trap?

The tremendous force I was feeling was certainly a threat. It was giving me quite the headache.

"But I love challenges," I mused out loud.

I made my way towards the groan, each step heavier and heavier as I endured the overflowing pressure.

"A monster," I muttered. _What an irony_, I thought. _A monster is calling another a monster._

What I found, however, wasn't a monster.

It was a girl.

Her long chocolate-brown hair was damp and clumped, her cheeks smudged with dirt. Her long eyelashes were closed, her pale lips small and full. She was shivering unconciously. No wonder, with the damp clothes I spied. It was a foreign style, but they showed a slender, but nontheless curvy body. She was pretty, despite the mess she was in.

I don't know what compelled me to, but the next thing I knew, I was kneeling down and reaching for her soft cheeks.

The moment I touched her, the buzzing power overtook me, knocking me out. My little fire vanished as if a candlelight had been blown out.

The last thing I saw in the utter darkness was a crimson flash dropping right into the girl's body, as if a stone was dropped into a lake.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuuuuun~~!<strong>

**What the... What's going on here? ...is what you're thinking, I bet ;).**

**Don't worry, it'll be updated soon, so stay tuned!**

**...Was it just me or did that rhyme? XD Read and Review!**


	3. The Loss

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do want it... Don't we all?**

**...:) Yay! I'm motivated! NINE reviews! Thank you to all who did review :)**

**Sorry it's been a long time, but my laptop got busted, which it still is, but I've prevailed!**

**...Yeah, a couple months passed. Sorry :P**

**I also noticed that the coupling was Mikan and Narumi. I fixed it, but I'm sorry to anyone who read this expecting those two to be together, not that there's been any romance action around...**

**Enjoy, but don't forget to Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume's POV<strong>

My eyes opened instantaneously as I jolted up, my eyes scanning the room. A second later, an unnoticeable sigh of relief escaped my lips.

It was Ruka.

He held a hand up guiltily as he gave a sheepish grin.

I checked my surrounding once again before recognizing it to be my bedroom. I was on the large canopied bed, royal red silk sheets lightly placed over me. Next to the bed was a small end table with small aromatic candles, most likely for relaxation. The large room was otherwise empty, only a large carpet covering the marbled floor.

Ruka was at the doorway, one hand pulling a small chair behind him, the other balancing a tray holding a silver pitcher and a tall wine glass.

"And I thought I could catch you when you were knocked out," he grinned as he pulled up a chair and sat by my bed. He took one look around the room before he whistled, "I went out to grab a chair and some water. Your room is really empty."

I sighed as I leaned back on the thick black velvet pillows behind me. I held my hand out, motioning him to give me the water.

Ruka gave me a long look as he repeated, "Really, _really_ empty."

"I get it," I growled. I was in no mood to play around. "I'll get someone to get some chairs. Now give me the water."

He raised an eyebrow and replied, "And a table."

"Ruka-"

"...and a bookshelf. Maybe some paintings. And those bare windows!" he shook his head as he pointed towards the large window panes covering one wall of the room. The view was completely dark with the exception of the small distant bulbs of red light in the distance. "There's only darkness out there! You need some curtains."

"Why don't you just give it a makeover, huh?" I exclaimed in frustration.

He blinked before grinning.

"Narumi will be so happy to hear what you just said," he smiled.

I frowned.

"But, I _am_ your best friend, so I'll let this pass," he said as he poured some water into the glass and handed it to me.

I gave him a small smile before I gulped down the water. Ruka took back the glass and placed it on the end table before settling back on the chair.

As soon as Ruka was facing me once more, I asked him directly, "What happened?"

He blinked before letting out a dry laugh. "Straight to the point as ever, I see."

I waved my hand impatiently, urging him to go on.

He stared into space as he rubbed his chin abesntmindedly, searching for the right words to start.

"Well... It was really weird," he began. "After you left, I panicked and went over to Yuu for a tracking eris to go to you. You surprised me, you know," he commented, giving me a pointed look. I grunted in acknowledgement, but said nothing more. "Suddenly, all the eris...flew in the direction of the Abyss." He added quickly, "I didn't know at first, of course. It looked like flying lights until the storage eris all flew out and broke all the windows."

"...Did you recover them?" I asked. I could feel a headache starting to form as I massaged my temples.

He grimaced and shook his head. "They're all gone. Poof. Disappeared into the Abyss. But that's not the weird part."

I raised an eyebrow.

"The eris flew out."

I sighed heavily as I pushed back some of my raven locks out of my face. "We already established that."

Ruka shook his head. He paused quietly before he cautiously replied, "The eris _within_, Natsume. Everybody lost their eris."

My body went rigid at his last words, mind racing.

The power.

The girl.

The red flash.

I flexed my fist, and opened it. I closed my eyes with a deep breath and reached within, only to find nothing. There was no hot surge within. There was no power.

I opened my eyes, my breath shaky. My eris was gone.

"Natsume?"

My power had been stripped from me.

A ferocious anger poured throughout my body like a hot lava.

"Where's the girl?" I snarled as I kicked off the satin covers.

"What?" Ruka asked in confusion.

"The girl that was next to me! At the Abyss!" I shouted as I stood up. Dizziness overtook me, a weakness I had never known before wrapping around my body, making me falter.

Ruka grabbed my arms, supporting me, and asked with worried eyes, "Are you okay?"

I snatched my arms away with a ferocious snarl. It was only through sheer willpower that I steadied myself.

I felt so weak.

"The girl," I growled.

Ruka remained silent, assessing my sudden outburst with concern.

I took in deep breaths and calmed myself.

"Ruka."

"..."

"Where. Is. The girl?"

"Across the hall. I kept her nearby so I could check on her easily." Ruka replied quietly.

I stalked angrily out my door and straight towards the door in front of me.

"Natsume, she isn't awake yet, and-"

I slammed the door open, and despite my weak strength, the door made a loud enough sound to satisfy some of my anger.

The luxurious room was a mirror image of my own, except that It whad much more miscallaneous furnitures around. In the middle stood a canopied bed with long crimson silk draping the hated girl from my sight.

It was gone soon, however, as I snapped the rich material back, ripping it. I barely registered Ruka's complaints behind me as my eyes found the girl, leaving me breathless.

She was beautiful.

Her long brown hair had been dried was spread out in rich waves around her head. Her creamy white cheeks and soft lips were tinged a cherry red, the sign of life returning to her once-cold body under the thick velvet quilts. Her hands were curled next to her face. She was a human, I realized. He had no power, yet he decided firmly that she was a human. She was a human. She was beautiful. She was alive.

She was _mine_.

"Natsume?"

It was Ruka's voice that had snapped me from my tranced state, and the earlier strange feelings were soon forgotten and replaced by the poisonous anger.

And it was then that I saw the soft pulsing white of the healing eris.

"Why are there eris here?" I growled.

Ruka sighed before replying, "I don't know. I was knocked out when my eris was pulled out. Everybody was, I think. When I woke up, the eris that had disappeared were all back in their places. Like they never moved. The only way I know it wasn't a dream was that all the eris lost some light and that everybody couldn't use their eris temporarily."

I swirled around instantly.

"Temporarily?" I asked.

Ruka nodded. "It was chaos for a bit, but they returned about an hour ago."

I clenched my fists hard, drawing blood, but I didn't feel any pain. I felt numb.

"Natsume." Ruka stated, alarm filling his eyes.

"If it's temporary..." I whispered. "Then why-"

I felt her eyes.

I turned around as speedily as I had towards Ruka, my numbness cast aside, and glimpsed the shocked hazel eyes. My eyes narrowed and her own eyes shut tight.

I stepped closer to her and grasped her wrists tightly as to immobilize her in case of any retalation she may make. She let out a small yelp at the sudden cut of her circulation and snapped her eyes open.

They were a light hazel and they were full of fright.

"Human," I growled. "What are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm so how was it? <strong>

**Review, people! Constructive Criticism! ...or just compliments :) Any questions are fine too :)**

**Thanks and stay tuned!**


End file.
